Rise of the Guardians 2: The Wings of Cupid
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: She is a regular human who loves winter and fall. He is the spirit of winter who loves to cause trouble. But what happens when a new threat comes around? And what if that new threat...is related to Pitch Black? Will Jack and the Guardians defeat Hunter Black, or will they perish at the hands of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2:**

**THE WINGS OF CUPID**

**Chapter 1**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

A little girl, no more than 6 years old, noticed the snow falling out the window, and got really excited to see the beautiful snow hit the ground. She ran up the stairs and knocked rhythmically on her older sister's door.

"Melanie! _Do you wanna build a snowman, come on, let's go and play..._"

Her 16 year old sister, known as Melanie, smiled with a roll of the eyes as she grabbed her winter jacket after putting on her winter boots and opened the door to see her little sister, standing in the door way.

"Go get your jacket on, and then we'll go outside and play in the snow." She said, making the little girl squeal with excitement, before running to her room to put on the proper clothing for playing out in the snow.

Melanie Lovett walked down the stairs and grabbed a banana from the bowl in the middle of dinning room table.

"You going outside with Tonya?" Payton Lovett, Melanie's mother, asked as she was starting to get the hot chocolate box out of the cabinet.

"Yeah. She knocked on my door and started singing part of 'Do you wanna build a snowman' from Frozen." Payton giggled at her little 6 year old's way of getting Melanie out of her room and off her silly laptop.

"You ready, Mel!?" A tiny voice spoke up from behind, making Melanie quickly finish her banana and throw on her winter jacket, of ice blue, and run out the door, with Tonya running after.

XXX

Jack Frost was making it snow in the little town of Brunswick in Ohio. He could see why there were people who didn't like it there, and would call it Bruns-tukey. But for the most part, to some people, it was home.

He had noticed that he was invisible yet again in this new town he was visiting. Guess there wasn't any believers in Brunswick, Ohio. But then, he saw a little girl, with short brown hair, that had a little bit of a curl to it, and very innocent looking royal blue eyes. She was a pretty little 6 year old that made Jack think back to his younger sister, and how he saved her life.

That was when he noticed the teenage girl, no more than 16, playing with the little girl. He figured they to be sisters, and smiled to see an older sister playing in the snow with their younger sibling.

Long, gorgeous brown hair, and beautiful hazel blue eyes. Her skin, so pale, it almost looked like snow. She obviously didn't really like to go tanning.

Jack stopped by her house, and sat in a tree, watching the two siblings, having a fun snowball fight. One hit the other in the face, and he started chuckling at them.

"OW! Oh, you're dead!" The older one said, running after the little one. Once she made it to her little sister, she gave her a noogie, and Jack couldn't stop laughing. He was laughing so hard, that he fell out of the tree with a loud thud, making the little girl look up, and see Jack on the ground.

XXX

"Whoa!" Tonya yelled as she wiggled out of Melanie's grip, making her look the way Tonya was looking, and gasped.

Jack sat up and looked at the little girl, who was also staring at him.

"You're Jack Frost!" She said.

"That's me. I'm glad to see that there is one believer in this strange, hill billy town." Jack said. "And who are you?"

"I'm Tonya Lovett, and this is my older sister, Melanie."

Jack looked over at Melanie and saw the shocked look on her face. He stood up and just stared at her. "Can-can you see and hear me, miss?" He asked, with his own shocked look.

Melanie nodded her head slowly as a tear was starting form in her eye.

"Mel...what's wrong?" Tonya asked.

But Melanie never answered. All she did...was run back into the house and up to her room.

"Melanie?" Payton called to her eldest daughter.

Melanie slammed her door and slid her back against it, as she hit the floor, sitting down. "This can't be happening...this just can't be...I thought-I thought he didn't exist. I thought..." Melanie was stammering as tears started to flow down her cheeks

"Is something wrong, miss?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts, making her look up and seeing Jack sitting on her window seal.

"What are you doing in my room?!" Melanie yelled at Jack.

"You just seemed sad."

"You're not supposed to be real!" Melanie yelled, as she stood up from the floor.

"And yet...here I am." Jack made a snowflake in the palm of his hand, and made it float over to Melanie. It hit her on the nose, and she grinned.

"Better?" He asked as he approached her.

"A little." Melanie replied with a soft giggle afterwards.

Tonya then just busted through the door, making Melanie fall down. "Oh, sorry Mel."

"It's fine." Melanie said as she stood back up and took off her winter jacket.

"Are you okay, Melanie?" Tonya asked as she sat down on Melanie's bed.

Melanie looked at Tonya as she placed her coat in her closet and smiled slightly as she replied. "I'm fine, Tonya. There's nothing to worry."

"Yeah, Kiddo." Jack said, as he ruffled up her short curly hair, making her laugh.

Melanie could see how much Jack loved kids, and it was refreshing to see that. But it was weird that she could see Jack Frost himself in person. But it slowly dissolved when she caught glimpses of his gorgeous blue eyes. She couldn't help but feel something inside her spark every time he looked at her on the other side of the room.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2

**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2:**

**THE WINGS OF CUPID**

**Chapter 2**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

XXNORTH'S WORK SHOPXX

North, also known as Santa, was starting to get Christmas all set and ready, even though it had already passed, and it was almost time for February 14th, Valentine's Day. But, there's nothing wrong with getting ready so many months earlier.

However, North was preoccupied with the globe. He couldn't help but figure out what was going on this time. Something was wrong, and he could feel it, in his "belly", as he would say. And just when he thought it to be nothing, something...happened.

XXBRUNSWICKXX

"Wait...if you're real...than that means..."

"The Tooth Fairy, the Sandman, Santa Clause, and the very full of himself Easter Bunny are real too." Jack continued Tonya's sentence, making her jump up and down excitedly. Jack couldn't stop laughing. He found it adorable that she believed in everything she set her mind to.

He looked at Melanie and smiled his charming smile at her, making her gulp. She turned away and looked out the window, only to see something completely strange.

"Hey, we don't get the Northern Lights over here in the U.S.!" Melanie exclaimed, making Jack shoot up from the bed and run towards the window, only to see that North was calling.

"Looks like my time with you guys has been cut short. Santa needs me." Jack said, looking down at Tonya and then Melanie.

"Do you have to go?" Tonya asked, sounding sad.

"I'm afraid so." Jack replied, as he knelt down to her level, with his staff resting on his right shoulder. "But don't worry, I promise I'll come back." That had put a huge smile on Tonya's face. She flew herself onto Jack, giving him a hug, and he gladly returned it.

Once they pulled away, Jack flew off out of the window, and towards North's workshop.

XXX

North was out of breathe and couldn't stand straight. Something bad had happened before he called all the Guardians to come to his workshop. The Tooth Fairy was the first to show up. She found North on the ground, trying to stand up. She rushed to his aid and helped him sit in a chair, just the Easter Bunny and Sandman showed up.

"Crikey, what happened, mate?!" Bunny exclaimed as she hopped out of a hole in the ground.

"I'm not sure." North coughed. "It all happened so fast."

Sandie then noticed black sand on the ground and then made the image of their arch enemy above his head.

North saw it and sighed. "I think it is Pitch."

Jack flew in a bit late, only to find North in a bad state. "What happened?!" He asked as he landed next to North.

"Pitch might be back." North said in between coughs.

Jack got so angry that he shot some ice into the darkness of a hall that was behind North and Tooth.

"OW!" A voice yelled. Making everyone's ears perk up.

A young lady...no more than maybe 20, walked out, wearing a black form fitting dress, with black shoes that looked like snowflakes on her feet **(think of Elsa's shoes)**, and black sleeves that came to a point on the roof of her hand. Her skin was so pale, and her hair was pitch black. Her eyes were cold and golden yellow. Her eyebrows however, were snow blond. You could barely see them. On her back, was a black cape with snowflake designs on it.

She was shaking her head as she tried to get the ice that Jack shot at her out of her hair, making her bun come undone, into a French Braid. She looked up with an angry expression on her face. "Watch where you're shooting that ice of yours Mr. Frost." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Bunny yelled the question as he got his boomerangs ready.

"Oh, you didn't know that your arch enemy had a sister? I'm shocked! But then again, you never did get to know him as well as I did...consider I am said sister." The girl replied as she walked passed the guardians.

Jack threw a snowball at her, and to his surprise...she caught it, turning it black.

"How the heck did you do that?!" North asked as he got enough strength to lift up his swords.

"Oh, I think Pitch might have forgotten as he was trying to recruit Jack here to be on his side that...I have ice powers too. Only, black ice is where my talent lies."

"Are you going to tell us your name or not!" Jack yelled, aiming his staff at her.

"Goodness me, you are quite pushy, aren't we Mr. Frost." She said. "Well, if you must know, it's Hunter...Hunter Black. And I'm here to get my revenge on my brother."

"How are you going to do that?!" Bunny yelled as he was getting ready to aim a boomerang at Hunter.

"Simple...get rid of the soon to be new guardian." Everyone's eyes widened at that answer. "Oh, I also have the power to know who the next guardian will be. Like I knew Jack was going to be the new guardian 2 years ago."

"Who's going to be new guardian this time?" North asked, sounding shocked.

"I don't know her name, but I do know what she looks like." Hunter went on. "Long brown hair, hazel blue eyes, and skin so pale it looks like snow. I'll be surprised if her name isn't Snow White."

Jack's eyes were widening. She had just described the teenage girl who could see him Melanie Lovett. He couldn't speak, or say her name. He was afraid to.

"I don't know who that is. She doesn't sound like a spirit."

"That's because she's not." Jack found his voice. "She's still alive."

"Oh, you know her." Hunter began. "Well then...I'll be killing 2 birds with 1 stone. I'll make you guys vulnerable without that new guardian...and break the heart of the winter spirit. That's just perfect!" Hunter then started to fade off into the black background behind her, and before they knew it...she was gone.

"Jack, how do you know this human girl?" Tooth asked as she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I just met her today, along with her little sister. She's the only teenager that I know of who can see me." Jack responded.

"What's her name, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Her name...is Melanie Lovett."

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Chapter 3

**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2:**

**THE WINGS OF CUPID**

**Chapter 3**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, someone's dream.**_

The next day, Melanie was sitting outside on the front porch of her house. It was a snow day, so there was no school. Melanie couldn't stop thinking about Jack Frost. There was something about him that made her fall pretty hard. But she had to stop thinking about him. She had been hurt before, and had a barrier up to keep her from getting hurt again.

"I'm not in love...no way in heck am I in love." She said to herself as she stood up from the steps and started walking towards the park.

**(SONG: "Could this be love?" - Victoria Acosta)**

_Woke up this morning, just sat in my bed,_

_8am, first thing in my head, is a certain someone,_

_who's always on my mind._

_He treats me like a lady, in every way,_

_his smile it warms me throughout the day,_

_should I tel him I love you, wish I new what to say._

_Could this be love that I feel,_

_so strong, so deep, and so real,_

_if I lost you would I ever heal,_

_could this be love that I feel. (x2)_

_The way he looks, so deep in my eyes,_

_heart so warm, I just want to cry,_

_and he's so hard working, he wants to be someone._

_Should I tell him, that I love you,_

_what if he doesn't say it too,_

_I am feeling so nervous, what should I do?_

_Could this be love that I feel,_

_so strong, so deep, and so real,_

_if I lost you would I ever heal,_

_could this be love that I feel. (x2)_

_Will this be my turn, 2 hearts beating together as 1,_

_no more loneliness, only love, laughter, and fun._

_Could this be love that I feel,_

_so strong, so deep, and so real,_

_if I lost you would I ever heal,_

_could this be love that I feel. (x2)_

_Could this be love that I feel._

**(End of song)**

Melanie had made it to the park and had decided to sit down on a bench, near a tree that she wasn't expecting a certain winter spirit to be sitting on.

XXX

Jack was in the park at Brunswick. He couldn't help but think of Melanie. He had to tell her that the Man in the Moon had chosen her to be the next guardian, even though she was human, and not a spirit.

But there was also something about her that made him fall pretty hard for her. That was when he noticed she was sitting on the bench next to the tree he was in. He smiled and said, "You're welcome for the snow day."

Melanie jumped as she looked up to see Jack Frost sitting on a tree branch. "What are you still doing here?" She asked, trying to get her heart to slow down from the sudden scare.

"Man in the Moon has chosen a new guardian, and I need to find her soon." Jack replied, relaxing on the snow covered branch once more.

"Oh, really? Who is this new guardian that you have to find?"

"Well..." Jack began as he flew down off the tree branch and sat down next to Melanie on the bench, with one arm behind her back. "...she has gorgeous brown hair that stops just below her shoulders, beautiful hazel blue eyes that any boy would call their ocean, and her skin is so pale, I would mistaken her name for Snow White." Jack had just described Melanie, only, she didn't want to believe that he did.

"She sounds beautiful." Melanie just said simply as she looked away from Jack.

"Melanie, it's you." Jack said.

Melanie looked back up at Jack and sighed. "I know, you just describe me. But I can't be a Guardian, I'm not even a spirit like you."

"I know, but Manny must have a reason for choosing you now to be a Guardian instead of waiting for you to become a spirit."

Melanie looked away again, only this time, she looked at her hand on the bench, and saw some pink ice spreading across the would. She pulled her hand away quickly and placed it in her lap. "I don't have any powers." That was a lie. She did have 1 power that was almost like Jack's.

"Are you sure about that? Because I can see pink ice on the entire half of the bench that you're sitting on." Jack retorted, making Melanie sigh stiffly and look back into Jack's crystal blue eyes, only to find herself falling hard once again.

"Okay, I may have some ice powers, but, the only weird side to them is that they're pink." Melanie exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed. That is a bit weird. But, it is something that can help us fight the new threat that is putting the children in danger...including you."

"Me? I'm 16, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I know...but the new threat wants to get rid of the new guardian, so the rest of the Guardians can suffer through defeat."

"Who is this new threat you keep mentioning?"

"Her name is Hunter Black. She is the sister of Pitch Black. She has ice powers too, only the kind that kill in an instant."

"Black ice?" Melanie knew right away that she must mean business, and would do anything to get rid of her.

"Yeah...she's the one who told us you were the new guardian. She didn't say your name, mainly because she probably didn't know it." Jack explained.

"Don't explain no more. I'll help, but I don't know what use I'm going to be." Melanie said, making Jack smile, and Melanie herself, couldn't help but smile back.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 4

**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2:**

**THE WINGS OF CUPID**

**Chapter 4**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

Melanie stood up from the bench and looked at Jack once again. "So, to Santa's workshop?" She asked, making Jack stand up and pull her closer before taking off into the sky, flying through the wind.

**(SONG: "A Whole New World" - Aladdin)**

Melanie couldn't help but feel so free up in the clouds. It felt so amazing. She felt like Jasmine from the Disney movie _Aladdin. _And she could feel that song coming on. And as if on cue, Jack started singing said song.

_JACK: I can show you the world, shinning shimmering, splendid, tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide. I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under, on a magical wind grazed ride. A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view, no one to tell us no, or where to go, or say where only dreaming._

_MELANIE: A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_JACK: Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_MELANIE: Un-believable sights, in describable feelings, soaring, tumbling, free-willing through an endless diamond sky. A whole new world...!_

_JACK: Don't you dare close your eyes..._

_MELANIE: A hundred thousand things to see (JACK: Hold your breathe it gets better) I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far, I can't go back to where I used to be._

_JACK: A whole new world._

_MELANIE: Every turn a surprise..._

_JACK: A new horizon to pursuit..._

_MELANIE: Every moment, red letter..._

_BOTH: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you..._

_JACK: A whole new world..._

_MELANIE: that's where we'll be..._

_JACK: A thrilling chase..._

_MELANIE: A wondrous place..._

_BOTH: For you and me._

**(End of song)**

They made it to North's castle, with some time to spare. As Jack flew through a window, Melanie noticed some yetis walking and working their butts off. "I thought that the elves made the toys." She said to Jack.

"We just let them believe that." Jack answered as they passed a few elves who were eating some on the ornaments for the tree.

Melanie giggled as Jack landed in the Globe Room, where the other guardians were waiting. He set her down on her feet, and looked at the other guardians, waiting for them to notice. "Okay, I'm back with Melanie." He said, making the others look, and Tooth to just smile excitedly.

"Finally! I won't be the only girl here!" She said, sounding so perky than any normal person.

"I haven't agreed to being a guardian, I'm only here, because I want to help." Melanie said as she decided to created a pink snowball in her hand, and throw it at Bunny, making him get hit in the face.

"Hey!" He yelled, as Jack chuckled a bit.

"Alright! Welcome to my castle Melanie." North said. Melanie noticed his Russian accent, and smiled. She had an accent too, but was able to hide it really well.

"Thank you, Santa. I didn't know you had a Russian accent." Melanie said, with a smile.

"Yes, yes I do. What about it?"

"Oh, it's just...I am just glad to not be the only vone vith an accent." Melanie said, using her native accent. It was Romanian.

"You're Romanian, mate?" Bunny asked, as he got the last piece of pink snow from his furry face.

"Yeah. But I've learned to speak with an American voice, and I use that more than my Romanian." Melanie replied, with a bit of a chuckle.

"That's funny. Isn't the Halloween Spirit Romania?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she is. Now, Melanie, how do you have those powers?" North asked, after answering Jack's question.

"I guess I was born with it...or maybe it just started to happen. I don't know. All I know is, it's getting on my..." Melanie stopped in mid-sentence, and could sense something bad was going to happen.

"Hunter...she's here." She said, making all the guardians, including Jack get into a fighting stance, when a boat load of nightmares came storming out of the shadows. As Jack and the other guardians, Melanie noticed that Hunter was in the shadows still. So she shot some pink ice at her, but she just caught it and turned it black.

"Nice try, Miss Lovett. Now prepare to parish!" Hunter pulled her arm back, in a stance of an archer, with a black sand arrow aimed at her. Melanie didn't know what to do. She was cornered pretty much, and Jack was busy.

But fortunately, Jack noticed and was about to go save her, when out of nowhere, he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard, and it was coming from Melanie.

"_Don't leave me behind, let's go back, rewind, to the day that we first met. Do not walk away, I need you to stay, with me..." _Melanie's voice sounded different to Jack however. It sounded more mature and full of love, and not just an average 16 year old singing just to sing. There was also an echo to her voice. It sounded pretty.

When Melanie stopped, Hunter's arrow was gone and her hands were on her ears. Apparently, that was her weakness. Melanie's voice...but how? Melanie wasn't a spirit.

Soon, the nightmares disappeared, and so did Hunter. Melanie looked at Jack, with startled eyes, and then just ran away to be alone. "Melanie!" Jack called out to her.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Chapter 5

**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2:**

**THE WINGS OF CUPID**

**Chapter 5**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

Melanie was sitting in a room at North's castle. She needed some time alone, after her battle with Hunter, and finding out that she really did have magic powers that she didn't even know about. Everything was just happening way too fast for her to take in. Her newly formed singing power was the thing that made the whole thing that she called her stress level decrease.

**(SONG: "Winter Sleep"—Olivia Lufkin - /watch?v=GgOrbSh0W20)**

That was when she started thinking of Jack, and realized...she had fallen hard for him, and pretty hard at that.

_It keeps comin' back to me, I remember this pain,_

_It spreads across my eyes, everything is dull,_

_Everyone's smilin', they are smilin'..._

_It pushes me far oh far away, I can't understand,_

_Everything is blue..._

She looked up to the moon out the window, with a sad expression on her face.

_can you hear me out there..._

_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart_

_I'm gazing from the distance when I feel everything pass through me,_

_I can't be alone right now._

_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart,_

_I'm lost in deep winter sleep, I can't seem to find my way out alone,_

_can you...wake me?_

She looked away from the moon, and down at her hands, as she created a little heart shaped snowflake in the center of them.

_I know when I let it in, it hides love from this moment_

_So why I guard it close, watch the moves it makes,_

_But it gets me, but it gets me..._

Jack had walked over to the door, and started to listen closely to what she was saying, and then realized…she was starting to fall for him, just like he fell for her.

_I wish I could understand how I, could make it disappear,_

_make it disappear..._

Melanie made the snowflake heart melt in her hands before she looked up to the ceiling with her her eyes closed.

_anyone out there hear me now..._

She looked back down and started to think of Jack even more.

_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart,_

_Kiss my lips and maybe you could take me to your world for now,_

_I can't be alone right now._

_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart,_

_Please make it all go away, am I ever gonna feel myself again,_

_I hope...I will._

Jack started to walk in a little further, to the point where he was sitting right next to Melanie on the bed...and she didn't know even it. She had looked back down at her hands and made a snowflake look like Jack, and this made Jack smile.

_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart_

_I'm gazing from the distance when I feel everything pass through me,_

_I can't be alone right now._

_Will you hold me now, hold me now, my frozen heart,_

_I'm lost in deep winter sleep, I can't seem to find my way out alone,_

_can you...wake me?_

**(End of song)**

Jack touched her hand, making her jump from the sudden touch of cold. She looked over to see Jack staring at her.

"Jack, you..." She began to say when out of nowhere, Jack put his free hand on her cheek, pulled her towards him, and brushed his lips onto hers. Melanie was shocked by this action, but she closed her eyes and kissed back.

The kiss was so full of passion and to her surprise, Jack's lips were warm and soft to the touch. It was like she was floating on Cloud 9 and never wanted to come down. After all, it was her first kiss.

XXX

Hunter was at her brother's hideout, helping him get to full strength, when she noticed the scene play out in her magic mirror. "Well, it's about time he made the move and kissed that human!" She said, before she made her way to her brother's room, with one of his, and one of her own, Nightmare companions behind her.

XXX

Jack took Melanie home so she could get some rest in her own bed. North had given her a snow globe just in case she ever needed to show up at the Pole for some reason.

Jack placed her in her room, gave her quick peck on the lips, and flew back to North's Castle.

Melanie fell onto her bed, feeling so bubbly and lovesick. She had just gotten her first kiss, and it was amazing.

"Oh, I feel so alive!" She declared as she grabbed the snow globe out of her pocket, just to see Jack flying in through the window on the castle at the Pole. She put it on her dresser and was about to go to bed when she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, making her sit back up and look over at the dark corner of her room, only to see Hunter walk out.

"Well, look at you! You have the glow of someone who just got her first kiss. How magical!" She said.

Melanie got a pink snowball ready in her hand, as she said: "What do you want, Hunter!?"

"Oh, I am just here because I need someone to talk to. My brother has been such a bore ever since he lost all his strength 2 years ago." Hunter replied as she walked around the room like she owned it.

"And...?"

"And...I've wanted to tell someone my plan...for Jack."

Melanie's eyes widened as she heard her new boyfriend's name. "What about Jack?" She asked, making the snowball disappear out of her hand.

"Oh, well, he's the reason my brother is out of will-power to fight. He's the one who should die."

"You leave Jack alone!"

"Oh, I will...only for a price."

Melanie knew what Hunter wanted, and to be honest, she would do anything for Jack, just not what you're thinking. "Then what are you waiting for? Kill me."

Hunter looked at her, shocked. "W-What?"

"You heard me. Kill me. I would do anything to keep Jack safe."

Hunter didn't want to wait for her to change her mind, so, she made an ice dagger in her hand and slowly walked towards Melanie.

XXX

Jack was sitting in the Globe Room, alone for the time being. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Melanie Lovett. Her lips were so soft and warm. He could still taste her strawberry lip gloss on his tongue. "Man...I never thought..." He was speaking out loud, until a portal opened up and in came Melanie herself, but she landed on her side, with her back to Jack.

"Melanie!" He yelled as he stood up and ran over to her side, helping her to try to stand up, but as he did...he noticed the blood landing on the floor. "Melanie, what's wrong?"

"J-Jack..." Melanie began, sounding very weak as she was flipped into Jack's arms, only for Jack to see a black ice dagger in her heart.

"Oh, God, Melanie...did Hunter do this?"

Melanie nodded her head yes before placing it on his shoulder. Jack held her closer than when they kissed. He kissed her forehead and slowly, but surely, pulled the dagger out of her heart and placing his hand, with a blue glow surrounding it, on her wound, trying to heal her up.

"Hang in there, Melanie. Please, don't leave me."

"J-Jack..." Melanie began as she placed her hand weakly onto Jack's hand that was on her wound, making the blue glow dissipate.

"Yeah, what is it Mel?" Jack said, frantic about losing her.

"...kick Hunter's butt for me, will ya?"

Jack could feel is ice cold heart start breaking as the life glow in Melanie's eyes...disappeared.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 6

**RISE OF THE GUARDIANS 2:**

**THE WINGS OF CUPID**

**Chapter 6**

**By, Brittany Bauer**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought, someone's singing, it's someone's dream.**_

Jack couldn't stop his frozen tears from falling. He had lost the one girl that he had ever loved, besides his younger sister. He had summoned the other guardians to meet him in the Globe Room, and North came a little late because he didn't notice the Northern Lights out his bed room window.

"Jack, why did you..." North began, when he noticed Melanie in Jack's arms, dead from blood loss. "Oh no."

"Here, let me try." Tooth said, kneeling by her side opposite of Jack, and was about to try and heal her, but stopped when she noticed specks of black ice and sand mixed with the blood and the wound. "Hunter killed her, didn't she?"

Jack reluctantly nodded his head, making Tooth show sympathy for the young guardian. "I'm really sorry, Jack, but I don't think I can heal her after all."

Jack picked Melanie up bridal style and placed her on the couch on the side of the room. He stood up straight, grabbed his staff, and headed for the sleigh. "Let's go defeat, Hunter." He said, making the other guardians follow suit.

But what they didn't know, was that the Man in the Moon, was working his magic.

XXX

In the clearing, by the lake that Jack became who was, Hunter was waiting for the guardians to show up.

Without warning, however, ice blasted her in the back, making her turn around, only to see nothing there. She looked down, to see that the snow that was shot at her...was pink.

"No...she's dead." Hunter said.

"THANKS TO YOU!" A voice screamed as regular snow and ice hit her in the back and made her fall on the ground. She looked over to see Jack Frost and the other Guardians with their weapons raised right there in front of her. "Did you like the surprise I left you, Jack?" Hunter said, with a smug grin on her face.

"SHUT UP!" Jack screamed as he shot some more ice at Hunter, who expertly dodged it by rolling on the ground.

Hunter stood up and got into a fighting stance. "Alright. That's how you wanna play...then let's play!"

XXX

The smell of cookies entered her nose, and the smell of cinnamon wafted in as well. She sat up, realizing that she was in a castle of some sort, laying on a couch. She noticed a bow and some arrows off by the fire place, but didn't remember them being there before she passed out.

She looked up at the moon, feeling like he was calling her name.

"_Melanie...welcome to the spirit world." _The moon said.

Melanie's eyes widened as she frantically looked around for a mirror. Grabbing the one that was on the table behind her, she noticed that her appearance was different. She still had her beautiful hazel blue eyes, but her hair was now pink. She looked back up at the moon with a small grin.

"I've been Cupid all along, haven't I?" She asked. She could sort of make out a small grin on Manny's face before looking at the bow and arrows. She got up from the couch and looked around before grabbing the two items.

She looked at her clothes, noticing that she was still wearing that clothes that she died it. So, she set down the bow and arrows, and moved her hands up her body, making her outfit change instantly.

Her outfit was now a long form fitting red dress, with a slit going up her right leg, stopping at her knee. It had a pink long-sleeved undershirt that the sleeves stopped at a point on the roof of her hands. Her shoes were normal looking high-heels that were red just like her dress. And there was a pink band around her waist. There was also one more thing: her hair was up in a bun, so, she decided, to take it out of the bun, and to her surprise, reveal a French braid going on her left shoulder. She was definitely Cupid now.

Melanie looked at her outfit and smiled. She grabbed the bow and arrows, placing the arrows around her waist, materializing a pair of dove like wings on her back, a flew out of North's castle. She could feel it in her bones that the Guardians needed her help...especially Jack.

XXX

The guardians were fighting off some of the nightmares that Hunter sent their way, while she was fighting with Jack.

"You'll pay for killing Melanie!" Jack yelled as he shot more ice at Hunter, who dodged it again and shot her own black ice at him, hitting him, and making him fall to the ground.

"You can't be giving up! Melanie gave her life to protect you!" Hunter yelled.

Jack's eyes grew wide. He realized that Melanie gave her life, to save his. "She sacrificed herself...for me?" He couldn't believe she would do that. "W-why would she do that?"

"She must have really loved you. But it looks like..." Hunter got an ice dagger ready in her hand. "...she gave her life, for nothing." She was about to throw the dagger at Jack, when out of now where an arrow hit Hunter's arm, making her drop the dagger in the process. "OW!" She yelled as she pulled the dagger out of her arm. She looked up, only to see a girl with dove like wings, flying in mid-air, aiming another arrow her way.

"Stay away from him!" The girl yelled as she let go of the arrow and it darted towards Hunter. Of course, Hunter dodged it and looked back at the girl. She knew who it was, and was shocked. She wouldn't have killed her if she knew that Melanie Lovett, was Cupid the whole time.

"No...no...you can't be..." Hunter was in shock, stuttering her words, and as Melanie landed behind Jack, and her wings dissolved.

"I guess I have to thank you, Hunter. If you never killed me...then Cupid would have never existed." Melanie said as she smiled a smug grin at Hunter.

Hunter backed away, making her nightmares, and herself, disappear from the fight.

The other guardians looked around, and noticed that Jack was on the ground, trying to get back up. "Jack!" Tooth began, before noticing the girl behind him.

Melanie walked up to Jack and helped him stand up. He looked her in the eyes, and recognized her right off the bat. "M-Melanie?" He asked, shocked to see her alive.

"Hey Jack. I'm back." She said, as her smile turned into a small grin. Jack, however, smiled so excitedly that he couldn't stop himself from hugging her in such a tight embrace. Melanie immediately hugged him back, pulling him closer.

"I thought, I'd never see you again." Jack said, through her hair.

"Well, you thought wrong, Jack." Melanie said as she pulled away from their hug and looked up to his gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm a spirit now, Jack."

Jack's eyes widened a bit when he realized what spirit she looked more like. "You're Cupid, aren't you?" He asked with a small grin gracing his face.

Melanie nodded her head, before leaned in for a long, passionate kiss.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
